


Baby Pink

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [21]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Shy Jimin, YNWA era, pink hair jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Jimin was used to the crazy hair colors the stylists would give him before a comeback happened, but he was mainly worried about what you would think.





	Baby Pink

Jimin bit his lip nervously as he stood at your apartment door. Too scared to knock. He had been gone for a few weeks, preparing for the BTS comeback.

His hair used to be blonde, but now it was a soft baby pink. He was worried that you were going to make fun of him. Or worse that you would be embarrassed to be dating someone with pink hair.

He pulled his hair up into a ball cap and knocked on the door softly.

You opened the door quickly knowing exactly who it was. “Chim Chim!” You called sweetly and embraced him in a tight hug. Standing there a moment, before letting go to welcome him into your apartment.

He hugged back awkwardly which caused you to worry. Closing the door, you turned to face him. “Is everything ok Jimin?”

He shoved his hands in his pockets. Refusing to look you in the eye. “Yeah I am just tired is all.” He answered you quietly.

You frowned. He was bothered by something. Very bothered. “Jimin, don’t lie to me. Something is bothering you.” You say as you try to embrace him again but he pulls away. Making you annoyed. Why wouldn’t he tell you what’s going on?

“I’m scared to tell you, y/n. I don’t want you to laugh or feel embarrassed.” He looked up at you, his eyed like a scared puppy dog.

“Jimin, I am never embarrassed by you. Tell me, please,” You say as you step towards him cautiously, placing your hand on his arm.

He sighed and tugged at his hat. “Promise me you won’t laugh.” He says as he looks at you, biting his lip.

You nod “I promise.”

He smiles weakly before removing his hat to reveal his baby pink locks. Making you gasp in amazement.

“It’s so pink!” You say excitedly, as you run your hand through it smiling wide.

He smiled a little “You like it?”

You giggle “Of course I do, Chim. It’s so pretty. And it makes you look so handsome.” You say as you poke his nose.

He chuckles a little before grabbing your waist and hugging you to him tightly. Placing a quick peck on your lips.

“This is why you were worried? You were worried I would hate your hair?” You ask as you place your hands on his chest, looking up at him.

He blushed and nodded "Yeah, I know you said you aren’t a fan of guys with pink hair. So I was worried you would hate it or even hate me.”

You chuckled “Chim Chim, I could never hate you. I didn’t say I hated it. I just said I hated it on anyone besides you.” 

You smirk winking at him. Making him chuckle.

“y/n, I love you so much.” He says as he kisses you deeply.

“I love you too Jimin.”


End file.
